I need your love
by Lady MiMiMi
Summary: Nami gave herself no-relationship-with-nakama policy, But She finds herself falling for Sanji. In order to protect those dear to him, Sanji has to leave the crew and go on his forced wedding. Nami sets sail to steal the groom, after all she isn't called "Cat Burglar" for nothing !
1. Chapter 1

Sunny set sail few days ago but for Nami time seemed to pass so slowly.  
Here she was, Sitting at her little tangerine garden, trying to relax and forget every thing that has happened during last two months  
Except... She couldn't.

She was remembering over and over these peculiar two months.

Everything began when Straw hat crew split in two, because of the Captains orders.  
Nami, Sanji, Brook, And Chopper along with Momo got to sail to find island Zou while others fought with notorious Donquixote family on Dreserossa.

Crew that got to sail on Sunny, encountered Pirates from one of the four emperors Big Mom, like always Sanji protected Nami and the others, thanks to him they were able to get away, before heading to Zou, straw-hats stopped at the shore of a small town.

Sun was finally setting, Nami changed her clothes and went out on the deck.  
Momo and Chopper where still freaked out from recent events with Doffy and Big mom's crew, So they were keeping their eyes looking for another enemy to appear, While Brook acting positive as usual, was playing relaxing Soft melody.

"Where's Sanji kun ?"  
Nami looked around.

"He is preparing dinner Nami san" Brook cut off his music

"Ah.. thanks"  
Nami headed back inside the Sunny and went down the stairs, She felt delicious aroma coming up from the kitchen

"Sanji kun ?" She looked around.

"My Dear Nami swan, Dinner is almost ready"  
Sanji came out from the refrigerator carrying out basket full of fruits and berries.

"I wanted to ask you to look after Momo and Sunny, I'm heading out to find some info about Zou"

"Then i'm coming with you" he put down the basket on the counter.

"No no.. I'm worried about the ship, what if someone attacks us again? I need you to stay here and protect it".

"Nami san the ship is hidden well, besides Chopper and Brooke can take care of Momo"  
He lit up his cigarette and exhaled the smoke few seconds later, while looking in Nami's eyes.

"But.. Well. fine" Nami rolled her eyes.  
"We should go now."

They went out on the deck, The sun was setting down, leaving soft pink and purple colors in the sky, Nami grabbed her clima-tact.

"Brook, Chopper.. Me and Nami san are going out to find some information about Zou, Take care of Momo and The ship"

"Of Course, Sanji san" Said Brook.

While Chopper widened his eyes, "what if something happens ?"

"We'll be back in no time " Nami smiled to reassure him.

"Besides, dinner and the dessert are waiting on the table" Said Sanji and jumped off from the ship.

They walked around for few hours, but couldn't find any kind of information about this mysterious island.  
Nami felt safe next to Sanji and wasn't even annoyed when he gave her thousands of complements, after all this fighting and running, it felt good to just walk around.

"So.. Nami swan" Sanji looked down on her face  
"Since we are .. Well.. You know, just the two of us, walking in the town .. Can i call this a date maybe ?"

"What?" Nami raised her eyebrow  
"Of course Not! We are together to get some intel, that's all"

"Ahhh Nami swan why don't you give me a chance" Sanji sighted and put his hands in pockets.

He was so funny that Nami couldn't stop but giggle.

"Well.. come to think of it, You do deserve a date"

"WHAT? REALLY?" Sanji almost fell down.

"Easy there Sanji kun" Nami laughed.  
"You protected crew when that psycho Doflamingo went after us and thanks to you we've counter attacked Big Mom, So.. Yeah you deserve a date"

"Nami Swaaan" Sanji whirled on his toes.

"You can invite me to have dinner"  
Nami pointed her index finger  
"Just dinner Sanji kun"

"Well in that case" Sanji smoked his cigarette.  
"How about we go back on Sunny, and i myself will prepare our dinner"

"That sounds even better" Nami giggled, and they went ahead to get back.

Momo and Chopper were asleep, Nami went inside.

"Brook, you can go and rest, i'll look after the Ship" Said Sanji and rolled up sleeves of his shirt.

"Are you sure Sanji san? You must be tired"

"Yeah it's okay, though.. I'll prepare dinner for Nami, then i can look after the Ship"

"All Right, i'll accompany your preparation with my music than."

Sanji went inside the kitchen.

Meanwhile Nami took shower and when she was about to put her usual clothes on  
She thought _"ah.. Its a date after all.. Have it your way cook"_

She opened her wardrobe and took new little black dress. After she put it on, Nami looked in the mirror, Her hair was still damp making it look wavier than usual, and the dress clung on to her body, showing her cleavage.

 _"Hmm.. Is it to much maybe ?"_

Nami looked at herself, and she liked what she saw.

There was two gentle knocks on her door, when she opened in front of her was Sanji, who as usual was dressed classically in black shirt and tie.

"Oh" She put her index finger on Sanji's tie "Our dress code seems to be black today huh?"

"Yes, It seems so " Sanji answered calmly in a confident manner.  
"Every color goes well with your beauty Nami dear"  
Then he gave her his arm  
"Shall we ?"

Nami put her arm around his And they went out on a deck.

"Tonight, the weather is warm and delightful, So, i thought we could have dinner next to your Tangerine trees" Sanji lead Nami upstairs on the deck.

"As expected from you, that's a good idea Sanji Kun" Nami smiled.

When they reached tangerine garden, Nami saw round table full with different trays of food, a bottle of wine and candles.

"Ah Sanji kun you took this so seriously" She giggled.

Sanji cleared his throat  
"Well, you finaly gave me a chance to have a date with you so.."

"Seriously, you really outdid yourself Sanji kun!" Said Nami, after trying one of the dishes that Sanji prepared.

He smiled and refilled Nami's wine glass.  
Unlike other times, Tonight, Sanji seemed to be serious, confident and gallant all at the same time.  
Of course he told her a lot of compliments but she enjoyed it, it felt different to have dinner with Sanji like this, alone.  
She enjoyed company of her crew mates but there was always something about Sanji.  
The way he would protect her, how passionate he was about preparing delicious food and protecting his nakama.

After second glass of wine, Nami carefully looked at Sanji, studying his features, somehow his light blue eyes looked hypnotizing.  
He was handsome, Nami couldn't deny that.

After third Glass of wine, while Sanji discussed trafalgar Law and Luffy's alliance.  
Nami was looking on his hand movements, When talking about something Sanji loved to use his hand gestures along. He had big hands and beautifully structured long fingers, for a moment Nami gave in and imagined how good would it feel to have these hands all over her.  
Then she shook her head, long time has passed since she had that kind of closure with someone. Besides, ever since she left her village and joined Strawhats she gave herself no-relationship-with-nakama kind of principal, That she was following till this evening...

"Is Something wrong Nami san ? " Sanji looked concerned.  
"Am i boring you with my blabbering?"

"No.. No.. I was just thinking"

"About ?"

"It's stupid, but i really want to ask you.."

"Go ahead"

"You are a gentleman no doubt about it, but.. Your actions are same with basically every woman you meet"  
Nami sipped her wine from her fourth glass.  
"Why is that so ?"

"Well" Sanji crossed his arms,  
"I appreciate beauty, and i have respect for every woman that i meet, i think that even the most fragile woman can be stronger than a man, even thought i feel good when i have a chance to take care and protect them"

"I see.." Nami stood up from the chair and walked down to the first floor deck  
"Coming ?" She turned her head back.

"Yes, Nami dear"  
Sanji fixed his tie and went downstairs.  
They were standing at the deck watching waves, ocean seemed to be calm.

"Nami san" Sanji cleared his throat

Nami looked up to him, she kind of was feeling stupid for asking Sanji about his actions with woman.

"You.. You are dear to me.. Nami san"  
"Hah" he laughed  
"You were the main reason for me to join Strawhats, of course i came to acknowledge and get friends with everyone even that moss head, but.. But you have special place in my heart and in my life Nami san.."

Then Sanji put his hand above hers, Waiting for a response, she didn't remove her hand from his..  
This was already something to him.

"If .. If you would just give me a chance Nami.."

She was looking in his eyes, studying his expression and listening carefully.

"What the heck" she shook her head and rose on her tiptoes, without letting go his hand she put her other hand on Sanji's shoulder, took a deep breath and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi ! Emperatress MiMiMi here :)_

 _I was so excited to upload the first chapter that i totally forgot to write an authors note :P_

 _my bad !_

 _I will be updating new chapters twice a week, (or more :P) I really hope that you guys like it, thank you for the reviews by the way ! ^_^_

 _I don/t know about you but when i read / write fanfiction, I/m always listening to some music, and while writing this chapter i was listening to_

 _ **_ NIGHTCORE - JAR OF HEARTS_**_ _maybe you guys will enjoy reading while listening this music too._

 **watch?v=vjd5ndxjt-8 the link ^^**

* * *

Sanji was standing at the edge of deck, Sailing One of Big Mom's ships with Capone.  
He was smoking and looking around to see a land, two weeks have passed since they left Zou, two weeks have passed since he cooked anything, he barely ate anything, The Only thing that he enjoyed were his cigarettes.

Sanji was a Positive person, Even in the most dramatic situations he was always trying to look forward, find a way out and hope for the best.  
But now... This time It was different. Everything that mattered to him was left behind, everything that gave meaning to his life was left behind, His friends, his dream, his Love..

Life was playing a bad joke on Him, Ever since Sanji joined Straw-Hat crew he was seeking for Nami's attention and acceptance.  
And just when he got everything and even more of what he wanted... Things got complicated than new problems appeared and only thing that he could do was to go and leave everything behind. Forever.

He was angry on himself, instead of saying goodbye to Nami he lied to her and said that everything would be all right, and he would come back, but there was no coming back from the mess that his father got him in.

He lit another cigarette up and deeply inhaled the smoke, closing his eyes he tried to remember how everything began.

Sanji couldn't believe himself when Nami pulled him for a kiss, not just a kiss on the cheek but an actual, affectionate, on the lips.  
Their first kiss.

Sanji had imagined how they would kiss each other, about thousand times.  
How He would grab her and kiss her in surprise, Or how she would kiss him while in tears because he was dying after fighting an enemy.  
But when this long-awaited kiss actually happened, instead of using his charms, Sanji stood still, he didn't even close his eyes, or reply her back with a kiss, all he could do was feel her soft, wet, lips on him and appreciate the moment.  
Her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed, and he could feel that her heart beat was fast.  
Nami pulled off after few seconds, rising her eye brow.

"Huh.. And I thought you were a good Kisser. Sanji kun, You do know that there won't be another one right?"

Sanji couldn't reply, he still was looking at her, Shocked.

Did this actually happen?  
Did Nami really kiss him?

"Nothing to say ?" Nami crossed her arms.

"Nami San.."  
Sanji got closer to her.  
"You do know that you set me on fire don't you?"

Nami smiled.

He lowered his face and whispered slowly  
"I don't usually need to ask for a second chance.. But.. Can I.. kiss you back?"  
He said while caressing hair away from her face and wrapped his other hand around her waist to pull her closer.

Instead of replying him back she closed her eyes.

He kissed her as softly as he could and she kissed him back without hesitation, this time Sanji closed his eyes but he could feel that she was smiling.  
Then she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened their kiss, by entering his mouth with her tongue, It sent shivers down to his body.  
This lasted longer than the first one, when they pulled their heads back,both of them were out of breath.

"Sanji.. Kun.." She purred.

"Nami San, I"

She didn't let him finish and went for another kiss, Sanji pressed his body against her, this sensation was out of the world.  
Her arms around him  
Her chest against his  
Taste of her lips..  
Scent from her hair.

"Sanji kun.."  
Nami looked around  
"Someone might see us" She whispered.

"But I don't want to let you go" Sanji pouted.  
He looked so funny, Nami couldn't help herself but laugh.

"I'm not telling you to let me go, I'm just suggesting that we should go inside"

"Oh" he chuckled, then took her hand and they went inside, while giving each other sweet kisses and embraces.

They stopped at the stairs, Sanji's bedroom was downstairs next to the Kitchen. And Nami's bedroom was upstairs.

Sanji didn't want to let her go, ever.  
But he wasn't selfish, he kissed her lips, softly then he kissed the tip of her nose and finally he kissed her forehead, caressed her cheek.

"You should go and rest now, it was a long day"

"Somebody didn't want to let me go huh?"  
Said Nami with teasing tone.

"I don't ever want to let you go, Nami San, But at the moment I don't want to take advantage of the fact that you are slightly drunk."

"I see" Nami smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But allow me to escort you to your room"

"Sure"

"In that case, may I ask another favor Nami san?"

"Huh?"

"I'll carry you up, I'm afraid that you might fall"

"I'm not that drunk Sanji kun" Nami pouted and stepped forward but immediately felt dizzy

"See?" Sanji wrapped his hand around her shoulder

"Fine" Nami rolled her eyes.

He carried her up in his hands, bridal style, he had done it before, several times. But this time it felt totally different for Nami, she wrapped her hands around his neck and put her head on his chest, he made her feel safe, his scent was exquisite it made her relax and she fell asleep.  
Sanji was carrying her as gently as he could, when they reached Nami's room she was already sound asleep.  
He slowly opened the door, and went inside, put Her on the bed and sat in the chair next to her bed, he was afraid she couldn't hold the alcohol and get sick during the night.  
He looked around, even thought it was dark, he could see that Nami's room was colorful, full with different charts and photos of her Nakama.  
He closed his eyes and smiled, It was a wonderful night, and he would never forget this certain night.  
It was beginning of Something new and wonderful.

"We're almost there"  
Caponne said.

Sanji opened his eyes, and looked up in the sky, it was snowing.

"Big Mom and Lady Purrin are waiting for you."

"I see.."

"Your family members are on their way as well, they will join us in few days"

"I don't think so" Sanji lit another cigarette up

"What do you mean?" Caponne stepped forward.

"My family members are not called Vinesmokes, my family members are called Straw-Hats"

* * *

So, as you see this story will be written in Nami's and Sanji's point of view, ^^ hope you guys liked it ! please leave review ^^ it really really makes me happy to read them and i'm more motivated to write more ^^.

P.S the LEMONS are coming (mwahahahaa) when it comes to OTP i'm a very very Pervy writer

(mwahahaha)

xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys ! thank you for your reviews ^^ reading them really makes me happy and inspired .**

 **So.. inspiration for this chapter was this song :3** **\- watch?v=llr1r8aesfA -**

 **All of me - Nightcore**

* * *

It was getting abnormally cold outside, Sunny kept Sailing, Chopper interrupted Nami's Day dream.

"Nami"

She kept looking on a blank space

"Nami ?"

"huh ?" Nami finally noticed the little doctor.

"You are going to catch a cold if you keep sitting here"

"Oh.. Come to mention it, it's getting really cold." She wrapped her hands around her.

"You should go inside" Chopper Said with a worried tone.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to worry. " Nami giggled, and rose up, She went downstairs and entered Sunny.

It was getting Dark and she felt awfully sleepy, instead of Going upstairs to her bedroom. She went downstairs and entered the Kitchen.

Thanks to Luffy's cooking skills, it was half burnt.

She shook her head, Sanji was going to be so mad at their Captain.

Then she went in Sanji's room.

And turned the lights on.

She opened windows and cold but clean ocean breeze entered the room.

Nami sat on the bed, there were three frames and alarm clock on the nightstand.

Alarm was set for 5:45 am, this was the usual time for Sanji to wake up and prepare breakfast for his Nakama.

In the frames There was photo of Baratié Staff, Second Photo showed Strawhats on the fish-man island, And third photo was hers.

As soon as Sanji got his hands on photo-Dial from Skypiea, he literally took thousand photos of Robin and Nami. Usually they were sexy angle shots, but this photo of Was different, she had her messy hair tied in a bun, was wearing glasses, Hugging her chart album with one hair and showing peace sign with other hand, while greening and looking straight to the camera.

"Stupid cook.." She put the frame on the nightstand.

Suddenly Nami felt very cold, she stood up and opened Sanji's wardrobe, his clothes were organized as always.

Suits were hanging in order of colors, mostly there were blue and dark suits.

She took one of his long sleeved shirt, and put it on, then she slid under the sheets and hugged the pillow, it smelled like his cologne and made her feel like he was there.

It's funny how certain aromas bring certain memories up.

She dreamt of the day she let herself fall for Sanji.

Morning after their date, Nami woke up with a slight headache.

She looked around, Sanji was gone, after realizing what had happened yesterday Nami turned red.

"Damn it !" She clenched her fists while holding the blanket.

"Oohh Nami ! How are you going to get rid of him now ?!" She grunted

"You just had to make out with that Ero-Cook, now he will definitely think that there's something going on between us "

She rose up from the bed and stretched.

Then Went straight in the shower.

"I'm definitely going to regret this when he goes all lovey-dovey in front of the crew, and makes me embarrassed"

Said Nami to herself, while washing her hair.

After shower, She went back to her room and got dressed up. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh boy .. Here we go"

Already annoyed she opened the door, to find Chopper standing with a tray of food in his hands.

"Morning Nami" He entered the room, and put tray on the table.

Sanji sent me to deliver the breakfast.

"Oh.." Nami tied up her hair and took a look on the breakfast, there was a glass of an orange juice, the other glass was filled up with different juice, it was green and looked fresh. Plates were full with vegetables and omelet, just as she liked them.

"I'll go now" Chopper Said and left the room.

Nami looked surprised.

"I thought he would annoy me as soon as I woke up"

She began eating her breakfast, it was delicious.

"On the other hand, I should be angry on myself.. I clung on to him and tried to get him in bed while he declined.."

She drank her juice

"Who would have thought.."

After Nami ate her breakfast, she took the tray and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She thought that she should at least say thank you for the breakfast and thank him for the last night.

He definitely acted out from character and didn't use the fact that she was drunk to get in bed with her.

But Sanji wasn't in the Kitchen, She found only Brook, he was sipping his tea.

"Morning" She smiled.

"Oh Nami-San good morning, you look beautiful yohohoho"

Nami went upstairs on the deck.

Chopper and Momo were playing cards, they seemed bit relaxed today.

"Hey" Nami waved, and sat besides them.

"Nami-Chuwaaan" Momo hugged her.

"Want to play cards ?" Said Chopper.

"Where's Sanji-Kun?" Nami looked around.

"Is He with Caesar or something?"

"No he isn't" Chopper peeked out from his cards.

"He said that he was going to try again and get some info about Zou, and left Sunny an hour ago"

"I see" Nami stood up.

"I'll go up in the library"

After reading Robin's "stupid" love novel for two hours, she fell asleep, because of the erotic storyline she had steamy dream about Sanji.

When Nami woke up it was already evening, time for dinner.

She couldn't believe herself when she run down the stairs, and entered the Kitchen.

She looked around, everybody was enjoying their dinner, except Sanji, because there was no Sanji to be found in Kitchen.

"Where is Sanji?" She crossed her arms.

"He took dinner to Caesar" Said Brook

"And then he was planning to go and buy food supplies" Chopper said with his mouth full of food.

Nami sat and had dinner, with everybody else. she thought he would come back soon.

* * *

 _ **Another inspiration soundtrack _ Nightcore - Me, Myself & I - **_**_watch?v=WBAmXIaDP8w_**

* * *

After two more hours of sitting outside the deck, she realized that She was waiting for him.

"What's with me" Nami thought and went inside.

"When he gives me attention I get angry and annoyed"

She entered her room and Turned the lights on, then sat on the chair at the window.

"But.. When he acts like this, it makes me angry, ugh !"

After waiting some more, she finally saw Sanji, he was holding bunch of packages.

"Maybe he wanted to see me in private? and that's why he avoided me.."

She dressed in her pink satin nightgown and put short robe on.

Then she let her hair down and brushed it.

After waiting for an hour more, she realized that she badly wanted him to come up and see her.

"I have my lights on, I'm sure he saw that, and he knows that I'm not sleeping..."

Then she began walking back and forth.

Another hour passed.

"But why.. Where is he?!"

Finally, Nami slid in her bed in order to get some sleep and stop thinking about stupid cook.

Another hour passed..

She looked on the clock, it was showing 3:00 am.

Nami understood that she couldn't sleep unless she saw him..

After putting her robe on, she opened the door and went downstairs, barefoot.

Lights were off in the kitchen.

For a few minutes she was standing in front of his bedroom door, then she firmly knocked on the door, otherwise she would have chickened out and left.

He was already in bed, she heard as he stood up and came to open the door.

Oh god, Nami gulped.

There he was, with a messy hair, wearing nothing except pajama pants.

"Nami San?" He looked surprised, to see her.

"Is Something wrong?"

"Oh you are asking it?" Nami entered the room and crossed her arms.

Sanji closed the door behind.

"Did I do something wrong Nami-san?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you?" He looked confused.

Then he looked at her, she was standing barefoot, in a short, satin robe. Looking deadly beautiful.

"How can I ignore you?" He whispered with a husky voice and bit his lip.

The way that he gazed at her, like he was about to attack and devour her yet he was standing still and acting calm. It made Nami go crazy..

That was it, she lost it.. Her walls were down, and so was she, she had fallen hard for the blonde standing in front of her.

She pushed the robe off from her shoulders.

"I thought you would at least see me today.."

She put her hand on his chest and slightly pushed him to fall and sit on the bed.

She opened the robe and it slid down.

He was sitting still, admiring her.

She slowly sat on him, stroked his hair gently.

"You were gone for the entire day Sanji-Kun"

Now She roughly pulled his locks back and made him expose his neck to her, she kissed and gave him few bites.

He smelled so good, his smell would only bring up good memories in future...

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she kept kissing him endlessly. she felt his arousal beneath her, It made her want him more.

"I'm not drunk anymore.." She murmured in his ear "but I still can't control myself.. Sanji Kun.."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading new chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ^^ please leave review and your thoughts on the new chapter ^^

also i want to know if you guys have theories about what's going to happen in manga ^^

i'm most certainly sure that Nami will play huge role in Sanji's retrieval.

xoxoxo

I'll upload new Chapter in few days ^^ oh and ... The Lemons are here :3 mwahahahaa

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hii guys ! so this is the first Lemon ever :D i used all my smutty fan-fic knowledge :D lol so don't judge to much :P but feel free to leave reviews, i love reading them so much ^^

* * *

After few weeks of travel, Sanji arrived on an enormous ship of Big mom's it was 50 times larger than Sunny.  
The shipman seemed weird, and the decorations of the ship were weird as well, everything was pink and girly, heart-shaped items were all around and it reminded Sanji of the two awful years that he spent on The Okama island.  
When he finally got to his room, met Big Mom's two henchmen,  
One of them declared that Big mom and Purrin would have breakfast with him, the next morning.  
Finally he was left alone and began to smoke.  
Sanji looked around, the room seemed big. He noticed his Bride to-be Purrin's photo hanging on the wall.  
She was truly beautiful, with light hair, baby face, full lips and innocent expression.  
Sanji sighted, life was playing ironic jokes on him.  
He finished smoking, and fell back on the bed.

 _"Nami.."_

During their time spent together Nami never expressed anything towards Sanji, except gratitude and friendship.  
Only thing that gave Sanji hope, was that she would use honorific -kun- every time she addressed him.  
It always made Sanji feel special.  
Aside from that she acted same around him just as she would with other crew members.  
Until the night when she kissed him, after that here she was, alone in Sanji's bedroom, almost naked, embracing and kissing him while sitting on his lap.  
Sanji couldn't believe, if it was another woman he would have acted differently, like an animal, because truth to be told he had a perverted mind, and couldn't help himself when he was close to a beautiful woman.  
But this time it was different, this time it was his beloved Nami san, probably the only girl he would ever truly love.  
The only girl who made him chase after her for so long.  
After all these years here she was caressing him in the most affectionate and sensual way.

" _I'm not drunk anymore_ " She murmured in his ear  
" _And i still can't control myself.. Sanji Kun.."_

Her words sent shivers through his body, it made him sure that it was reality and this was actually happening.

 _"Nami San.."_  
He traced her cheek with his fingers  
" _You have no idea how happy i am.."_

 _"Then why did you avoid me today?! Sanji Kun?"_ She pouted.

God she was the most beautiful and alluring woman to him.  
He gently lifted her and placed her on the bed getting on top of her afterwards.

 _"Nami.. I've chased after you for so long.. I thought that yesterday everything happened because of the alcohol._  
 _And.. and if it was real, for once.. I wanted you to want me.." ._

She lifted her head and pulled him for a kiss.

 _"I want you"_  
 _"I want you to kiss me Sanji kun"_  
 _"I want to feel your hands around me"_ she murmured, looking on him with lustful eyes.

After hearing her, he slowly slipped her nightgown down.  
Sanji still couldn't believe that it was reality, she was lying completely naked on his bed while he was sitting and admiring her body, loving every curve of it.

 _"Nami San.. I'll be gentle"_ he lowered his face to her lips to kiss her.

 _"You don't have to worry about that.. I've already been with a man in past"_ Said Nami.

 _"So what? It's our first time.. And i want it to be gentle and special"_ he whispered in her ear.

 _"Than what are you waiting for"_ she teased.

He began with her neck, licked and gave shivering love bites, then he lowered himself and began to massage her left breast while sucking on her right.  
She was so soft, her scent drove him crazy,  
She kept breathing deep, biting on her lip from pleasure.  
Time by time he would look up, to see her expression.  
He lowered his free hand and cupped her core, finally releasing a moan from her, slowly he began to massage her gem with his thumb and entered her with his index and middle finger, the walls were soft wet and hot, wanting more, without realising it Nami began to rock herself on his fingers, He devoured her mouth giving her endless kisses sucking and licking her lips.

" _Sanji Kun.._ " She moaned.  
 _"Why are you teasing me.. I need you to be inside of me"_

" _I see"_ he replied with husky voice.

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck, he lowered his pyjama pants to free his arousal.  
Teased her with the tip of it, She spread her legs inviting him inside of her, he couldn't wait anymore and finally entered her. Nami felt how it pulsated, she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
After he made sure that she had adjusted to it, he slowly began to rock her body.  
Nami was Trying to be quiet but she couldn't help herself from moaning in his ears.

" _Sanji.. Faster.. Please"_ she said panting.

He fastened the rhythm, and the strength.  
Hitting all the right spots He quickly brought her to the edge. Bliss of pleasure hit Nami, her face flushed, her eyes closed, her walls tightened around his member she squeezed her legs around his waist, wanting him to stay like this. After seeing her satisfied, he finally released his seed inside of her. Cursing from pleasure, he muttered  
 _"Nami San.. What have you done to me ?"_

" _Sanji kun"_ She smiled and tightened her arms around him.  
He fell on her, wrapping his arms around her body just as she wanted.  
Breathing deeply he rested his face on her chest.  
She slowly put her hand into his wet, blonde hair and caressed it.

 _"Nami San, i don't ever want to let you go"_

" _Not surprised"_ giggled Nami.

Afterwards he put blanket over them, and they fell asleep, Sanji loved to sleep on his belly, he hugged the pillow with his right arm and put his left arm around Nami, while she curled up, her face next to his, their noses almost touching.  
His warmth was radiating, without admitting she knew, that she wanted to stay like this.

His Alarm called.

" _Sanji Kun!"_ Nami grunted.

He rose, stretched his hand over her and turned it off.

Then he hugged her from behind and hid his face in her long curls, inhaling its sweet scent, his had right arm around her waist, while the left one rested on her breasts, time by time trailing them with his fingers.  
Nami felt pleasant ache in her tummy, she put her hand on his hip, and pressed her behind on him.  
She didn't have to wait for long to feel his member hardened on her derrière.  
He squeezed her breasts from pleasure.  
Then kissed her on the neck, suckled her flash making it turn slight purple.  
She moaned, Sanji's hand from her waist slipped down to her bud, She was wet enough, at first he teased her with the tip of his member, making it seem like it was about to enter, but he took his time.

" _Sanji !_ " Nami grunted

He chuckled _"What do you want? Nami dear!"_

She put her hand on his making him fondle her breasts even harder, then pressed her buttocks on to him and swayed themsensualy.  
Sanji couldn't wait for more, as he entered her from behind, pounding his hips in rhythm.  
Hearing him mutter a mixture of curse words and her name, drove Nami to the edge, she dug her nails to his hip. Whispering his name like a Mantra.  
They climaxed together, he hugged her from behind.  
She tightened her grip on his hands.

They fell asleep.

 _"Sanjiiiii are you okay ?"_ Choppers voice woke them up.  
He seemed to be wandering in the kitchen getting close to Sanji's room.  
 _"Fuck ! "_ Sanji got up in seconds.  
 _"I'll be right there"_ he replied in a loud voice.  
Clock showed 11:00 am.

 _"Oh god, what do we do ?"_ Nami opened her eyes.

 _"Don't worry"_ he said while he got dressed up in a hurry.  
Till he got out Sanji kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in.  
" _Nami dear I'll prepare breakfast for you, meanwhile you rest and Sleep"_

 _"Mmhm_ " Nami nodded and closed her eyes.

Until leaving the room he took one last glance on her.  
He felt so happy to see her sleeping on his bed peacefully.

Sanji woke up, and got dressed, it was time to meet his future bride and mother in law.  
He lighted his cigarette.  
Things were never going to be the same.  
_

I'm already writing the next chapter, so i'll update soon ^^ hope you guys liked it ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys ! i'm so so sorry for the delay . it won't happen again ! and i will update as frequently as i used to ^^ first of all i want to thank you for reviewing and following the story.**_

 _ **(Warning : A lemony chapter ahead )**_

* * *

With the crew Scattered, time passed slowly on Sunny.  
As Pekoms claimed they would reach whole cake island any time by now.  
They went through some hardships like hunger, daily change of the weather, from bad to worse and Luffy's Sudden poisoning.

Over and over Nami thought, that if Sanji was with them they wouldn't be in this mess.  
Crew was incomplete without him. And no one could ever replace him.  
Thankfully Luffy was determined to get Sanji back, and she believed in their Captain, plus she had to figure out some things with Sanji.

She knew they would reach him, and she knew he would come back with them, only thing that made Nami anxious was the thought that something might happen to Sanji, while he was with Big Mom. She was one of the four emperors after all. And she was notorious for her wicked games.  
If only they could reach whole cake island, till something bad happened to Sanji.

Luffy got Poisoned and everybody took care of him, Chopper was trying his best to keep him hydrated and alive.  
Nami was glad that Carrot, a sweet bubbly mink joined them on this so-called adventure.  
Carrot was a good company for her, to keep her mind off from things.  
But eventually every thought lead her to Sanji and their situation.  
She had a fight with him till Capone attacked them.

That was her only regret, she never thought he was So important to her, yes of course Nami had admitted to herself that she liked Sanji, she liked his looks, she liked his cooking, she trusted him with her life, she liked how he made love to her, how he made her feel. She was okay with everything nothing more and nothing less, it was a perfect Friend's with benefits relationship for Nami, Sadly it was different matter for Sanji. He admired Nami from the day he saw her, during their years as Nakama he came to truly love her, even in his Day dreams he could imagine only her as his other half, as his wife and mother of his children, he came to love her unconditionally, even if she thought of him only as a friend. But after they got intimate, without knowing, Nami gave Sanji a hope for the future, something to look forward to.

* * *

Everything was perfect at the beginning, they acted normal around others, yet spent every night together.  
Nami liked to take her bath with him, they would sneak in together when everybody was asleep.  
He would sit behind her to massage her shoulders and neck, run his finger through long waves of her hair, gave her sudden kisses.

At first she felt uncomfortable to be naked in front of Sanji. But then she got used to it, Sanji had to wear his pajamas to sleep peacefully, while Nami loved to sleep naked, she felt free and cosy this way.  
She used him as her body-pillow, Sanji didn't mind it even if he had to sleep in one spot for hours.  
The smell of his skin always aroused, it always made her remember the first night they slept together.  
It was smell of freshness and a cold, stormy night at the same time. It caused butterflies attack her stomach.  
At first they couldn't keep their hands off from each other, neither of them got bored from ravishing each others bodies.

Once it was a hot afternoon, everybody was outside on the deck, they even allowed poor Caesar to breathe fresh air, he was happily tanning while shackled in a sea-prism-stone hand cuffs.  
Sanji served them cold watermelon and fruit salad with delicious cocktails and fresh juice for Chopper and Momonosuke.  
As soon as he took the tray back to the kitchen, Nami sneaked in, she quietly went downstairs and entered Kitchen.  
Sanji was standing and drinking water, he noticed her when she locked the door behind her.

"Nami san?" He seemed surprised.

"We have about 15 minutes, till brook wins the card game" said Nami, in her usual mischievous tone.

"Oh Nami san, what am I going to do with you?"

"14 minutes left and you better hurry up"  
She walked forward, trailed her fingers on his face and pulled him for a kiss.

He took her up in his hands and deepened their kiss, slowly he walked forward and put her on the table.  
then he began to Unbutton her thin dress upwards it was the part he looked forward to.

"Sanji kun! No more hickey on my breast" Pouted Nami

"Why?" Sanji chuckled.

"Because I'm not able to wear bikini without making others suspicious"

"I see.. I'll be gentle then" he said in a husky tone, while gently massaging both of her breasts, then he lowered his face and tenderly licked blue and purplish love bites on her breasts.

She moaned quietly "Get on with it Sanji .. Fast.."

"Are you afraid that someone might see us?" He said playfully

She rose from the table, angrily pulled him so that they foreheads were pressing.

"No! I just want you.. Inside of me.. Now!"

He lowered his shorts and boxers, She slid her hand from his torso down to his member.

She giggled "What are you waiting for? You are quite ready Sanji kun"

He entered her, causing Nami to tremble from the pleasure of being filled, after giving her a lustful kiss, he pushed her back to the table, she was beautiful, her face flushed and her eyes were closed from pleasure, she was biting her lower lip.

"Open your eyes" he said while slowly rocking her body.  
He hardened his hold on her hips "I want you to look at me in the eyes Nami san.."  
She opened her big eyes.  
Seeing him all worked up trying to please her, brought her to the edge she squeezed her legs around his waist, after he felt her walls tighten around him he fell on her, burying his face at her neck, she put her hands around him.

"N..Nami san.. Y..you are so tight" he grunted.

"Mmmm Sanji Kun.."  
She felt he was struggling to reach the peak.  
"Sanji.. Our time.. Is almost over.."  
"I'm near..the...end" He grunted as he rhythmically fastened his movements.  
"That's why.. I want you to come inside of me.. now!"  
She was so, so daring, at that moment he knew the strength of the control she had over him.  
He growled some curse words as he climaxed.

This was one of many so-called "adventures" they had while traveling to reach Zou.  
Nami didn't knew how much he came to love her, she didn't knew about his decision that no matter what, from now on she was his only one

Only woman he would ever love, only woman he would ever make love to. In order to work things out, he decided to change everything that she didn't like in him.

He smoked much less, acted more matured around woman who they met while traveling.  
Nami wanted their "relationship" to be a secret, So even in front of the Crew He acted more serious around her.  
He thought she understood and saw these changes in him.

Luffy's poisoning was getting worse, he lost consciousness, Chopper was in Panic, they had no medicine to nor equipment to help him. But thanks to a sudden encounter with Sanji's Siblings, he survived.

Everyone was shocked except Nami, she knew from Sanji that he had an Older Sister and brothers. mostly he never talked about his past nor his family, but he had told her some stories from his Childhood. His younger Brother was spitting image of Sanji, his Name was Yonji and he went all "Lovey Dovey" when he saw Nami.

She wanted to laugh at the character similarities, yet it made her sad to know that the man in front of them wasn't Sanji.

Sanji's older sister Reiju, who apparently had a weird poison fetish saved Luffy by kissing him and sucking out , the entire poison from him.

'Sanji won't be happy about this' thought Nami.

after Luffy woke up, in his usual temper he declared that they were going to take back Sanji no matter what.

"You see Straw hat captain" Giggled Reiju "I'm thankful that you took care of my younger brother, for all these years, but I'll have to fight you about that matter"

"What did you say?" Luffy was getting angry.

"I didn't mind him traveling with you guys all these years.. after all he is young and he was having fun.. but now as a Vinsmoke he has his duties, and he will Marry that girl from Charlotte family, because both of our families need this alliance"

Luffy was already getting ready to fight them when Nami Stepped forward

She smirked and rose her eyebrow "Reiju was it?"

"Yes dear" She licked her lips

"Can I have a word with you about your brother" Crossing her arms she added "About duties you said before"

"My my what a fierce woman" Said Reiju as Nami lead her inside of Sunny.

"WHAT THE HELL" Luffy and Yonji yelled at the same time, for different reasons of course.

Luffy was ready to fight and he was disappointed that Nami took diplomacy with the weird Sanji alike girl. Yonji mostly was heartbroken that instead of him his annoying big sister got some private one on one talk with that "Hottie"

Strawhat was about to go inside of the ship after an hour of silence, when both Reiju and Nami came out.

"Nami what the hell" Luffy asked curiously

"Yeah what the hell?" Yonji sided up with Luffy.

Reiju giggled "Just a girly talk you see" then she activated her mechanical shoes and flew up to Germa 66 ship

"Yonji Let's go" she shouted

"What about fight ?" protested Yonji yet he followed her back.

"We are on good terms now" Chuckled Reiju. then she turned back and looked down on the Sunny "Nami chan! thanks for the honesty "

Nami waved her hand "Thanks for understanding Reiju Nee"

"Well, take care of yourself Nami Chan!" She smiled and waved back "And till we meet again!"

"What was that about? teellll me Nami" grunted Luffy

"It's nothing really" She shook her head "We.. we just talked and worked things out, all we have to do now is get that idiot back.."

* * *

 _ **Gommen for the lemon, but i'm a perv and don't judge :D besides everybody has imagined their OTP "together" :D**_

 _ **review if you liked or if you didn't like, either way i would love to read suggestions and etc.**_

 _ **i'll update ASAP ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

i'm so sorry for such a late delay, but i had some Computer problems which are fixed finally. And i'm so happy about that ^^

One piece Manga is really interesting right now, I'm waiting for Sanji's back story to be revealed, and of course I want to see my SaNami reunion, enjoy the chapter and please leave your thoughts about it in the reviews ^^

next one will be up on time !

* * *

Big Mom was one of four emperors of the New world.

She was feared by everyone, even her subordinates to be afraid of her, yet they were loyal.  
Nobody knows if it was because of fear or love towards the Yonko.

It was an early Morning and she was sitting in her Rose garden waiting for her Breakfast and future Son in law.  
She was surprised to see a new servant carrying huge tray full with breakfast.  
Then, she noticed the heredity curly brow and blond hair.

"You've finally come to see your Mother in law ?!"

Big Mom was hideous and looked more like a mythical monster than a woman, But Sanji was acting as his usual charming self.  
He gently placed the tray on the table.  
Then went and kissed Her hand.

"Good Morning M'lady, So we've finally met"

"Grahahahaha" Big Mom Surprised by his actions clapped her hands.

"I went ahead and prepared breakfast for us, hope you don't mind"

"You better hope I like it Brat Grahahahaha"

"I'm sure you will, M'am"  
Sanji smirked and took his place in front of the Yonko.

Without stopping to chew her food Big Mom asked Sanji.  
"Have you met My darling Daughter?"

"Haven't had the pleasure yet"

"She is in the rose garden nearby, you better hurry, before she leaves for work"

"Where does she work?"

"She owns a café in a Neighboring town"

Surprised Sanji light his cigarette  
"Hope you don't mind M'am?"

"As long as you don't teach that bad habit of yours to my daughter, smoke as much as you want brat Grahahaha"  
She sipped some tea  
"This is delicious, no wonder I chose you, for my darling Purrin"

Sanji didn't knew what to tell her, how to explain that he wasn't planning on marrying her daughter, That all he wanted was to talk.  
But knowing how ruthless she was, he wanted to choose his words wisely.

Big mom wasn't the kind of woman who would accept diplomatic talk.  
Even if Sanji found his way with her  
There was the second obstacle, his malignant Father.  
Who would track down his loved ones and kill them One by one.. no matter what.  
That would include Zeff and his old friends from the floating restaurant.  
Or one of his Nakama's.

His worst fear was that they would get Nami and make him suffer.  
Was he strong enough to protect her ?  
He doubted, he could handle both his barbarous Father and unforgiving Big mom all together.  
There was no other way, he had to marry Purrin the 35th Daughter of the Charlotte family.

He was so weak.. That he pitied himself.

All he wanted to do was to sit in a dark room and never come out.  
That thought brought up a lot of childhood memories, when he opposed his Dad and disobeyed him, He would Lock Little Sanji into a dark room without food or a glass of water.  
At first he was afraid but then he got used to it, Dark room meant that he didn't have to face his fathers Murderous glares and snarky comments from his older brothers.  
Whenever he was there his sister would sneak in and bring him snacks.  
He was amazed by her, because she was not afraid of their father, and surprisingly she always got her way with him. 

Since Sanji wasn't a little boy anymore, and he had some responsibilities, he couldn't hide and comfort himself in the dark room, all he could ..was to do as he was told, and maybe just maybe he would get a chance to protect his loved ones from a far, like this.

After all this marriage meant that he was becoming part of Yonko's hazardous crew, and getting back to Germa squad.  
Like this he would have some power to help Strawhats.  
Besides... Nami was better off like this, she never wanted to have a serious relationship with him to begin with, and she had no feelings for him, so she could easily get over him after some time.  
That's how he reassured himself, that things were better off like this.

He stood from his seat and bowed to Big Mom.

"With your excuse, I'd like to go and meet my fiancée before she leaves"

Big Mom nodded and he walked away.

* * *

After several fights and few adventures "Curlybrow" Crew finally arrived on Zou.  
They even helped Minks with their fight, thanks to Chopper everyone was feeling healthy and strong again.  
To thank the Heroes, minks decided to throw a wonderful party, around the fire, with delicious food and drinks.  
Sanji knocked on The door of Nami's chamber, waiting for his divine love to open it up.

"I'm not ready yet ! Sanji kun" pouted Nami while fixing her curls, she was wearing stunning dress that minks gave her.  
Sanji was speechless, he felt that she was getting more and more beautiful day by day.

"Nami.. You.. You look like a goddess"

Nami rose her eyebrow and Smirked.

"What did you want to tell me ?"

"Some of the minks showed me newspaper and as it seems our friends have won their battle!"

"What?! Really?! They defeated That flamingo?!"

"Yes they did!" Sanji chuckled.

"Oh Sanji kun that's amazing"  
She hugged and let him spin her.  
Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Nami San.. I feel that.. When they come back we should tell them about us"

"What?!" Nami stepped back.

"I mean.. We've been successfully hiding it from these guys but.. I doubt we can hide it from That Marimo or the Pervy pants, Even Robin Chan will notice it."

"Sanji kun.. I don't want to upset you but, i don't think that's a good idea at all"

"Why?"

"Well, because first of all they wouldn't understand, you see we just have sex and for others, I don't know .. They will think that it's ridiculous, Hell sometimes even i think that it's ridiculous hahaha"

"Ridiculous?" Sanji looked away.

"Sanji Kun.." Nami smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit with her on the bed.  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but i don't have any intention of having a relationship not with you nor anybody else, you see I'm not interested in that kind of stuff, Sure, the sex is good, everything that you do is amazing, but I just can't picture Ero cook and greedy navigator together, that's impossible."

"I see" Sanji smiled and let go of her hand.  
"Haha sorry Nami San i got to excited from these earlier months.. That's all"  
He stood up and stepped to open the door.  
"i didn't mean to annoy you"  
Thank god he was not facing her at that moment, it took all his power to overcome his shaking voice, to hide the cracks in his words.  
After he closed the door behind he blinked hard to dry his teary eyes.  
Last time he was so emotional was when he left Baratié and joined Strawhats 98% because of Nami.  
The one who just broke his heart into thousand pieces.

He went outside, and lighted his cigarette.  
The sky was starry and beautiful, minks were celebrating nearby, but he wanted to be alone.  
Till he could surpass his shaking voice and swallow that burning stone that was stuck into his neck.  
"Huh.. How dumb can you be Curly brows?"  
He smiled.  
After all of this there was no happy ending for him and her wasn't there?  
How could he possibly thought that she would accept him like this?  
Who was he compared to her?  
She was everything, she was the light and she was the warmth, while he was just a sad, gloomy boy who run away from his sadness.  
He took deep breath, no matter what happened between them she was his nakama and he would not cross her wishes.  
Everything would get back to how it was from the beginning, him loving her from afar.  
Protecting her and taking care of her just like usual, only thing that he couldn't do anymore was to touch her and kiss her and have her, even if she allowed it, he had his pride too and he wasn't going to continue this emotionless no strings attached thing with her.

"Oh Here you are Sanji kun !"

Nami walked and took place next to him.

"Let's go and have fun with minks okay?"

"Alright" He smiled.

"You are not angry on me are you?"  
She looked in his eyes with that puppy dog expression of hers.

"How could i be?" He looked away.

"Everything will be like it was before" Nami took his hand, and went ahead.

"Aa"  
He held her hand tightly and followed her. Like he would always do.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys ! hope you like the new chapter ^_^

"Apologize" - By One republic was my inspiration for this chapter

watch?v=ZSM3w1v-A_Y

* * *

Falling in love is the most beautiful thing that could happen to a human being, but it always comes with consequences.  
For Nami loving somebody meant being vulnerable and weak.

Love only brings pain and melancholy she often said, while discussing some book characters with Robin.  
Robin would smile and say  
"Wait till you fall in love Navigator"  
"Hmph never !"  
Seriously, She never thought she would fall in love.

She unconditionally loved her Sister, and she would die for her Nakama, Nami thought this was the limit of her "love"  
Until she gave into physical feelings and got attached to a pervert yet the most kind and brave man she ever knew.  
Yet she couldn't fully commit herself to him,  
She wanted him, Always. But he wanted her more.  
And that made her feel uncomfortable with herself.

She loved everything that she did with Sanji, yet the thought of them being a couple tormented her.  
What if he broke her heart?  
What if someone better than her showed up?  
He was a man who admired every female wasn't he?  
What if he died like Bellemere? Protecting her..  
What if he got tired of her greedy lifestyle?  
There were too many what ifs that tortured and prohibited her from holding him closer.  
That's why, when he asked her to be with him,Together, like a normal couple, she laughed at him and refused.  
Breaking his heart broke hers too.

Ever since that night, they slowly began to drift apart from each other.  
Nami ignored Sanji because she couldn't bear to see him sad.  
And Sanji kept himself far from her to not annoy or worry her because of his presence.

Luffy and CO were about to arrive when things went violent on Zou.  
Big Mam's ship arrived and their newly recruited member Caponé came with one of Big Mom's pirate Pekoms, who also was from the Mink tribe.  
Sanji and others were standing on a balcony outside the tree house.

"Nami San.."  
He lighted his cigarette  
And whispered  
"Stay where you are, and hide if needed."  
She nodded yet she was already planning to follow him back.

That's how things went wrong  
Pekoms the mink who might have helped Strawhats got betrayed by his newly recruited "Nakama"  
And Sanji who could have easily show them hell had to obey Caponé because certain strawberry blonde got captured as a hostage along with Chopper and Brook.  
What came next was Shocking to all of them.  
Caponé announced that Sanji had to Marry 35th Daughter of Big Mom.

Everyone was shocked, especially Nami.  
She kept her gaze fixed on him as if she feared he would vanish where she to remove it.

"Nami what to do?" Chopper whispered  
While Sanji was aggressively insulting Caponé.

"Nothing. We wait. Sanji kun has a plan! I know it! He.. He will save us.. And and Luffy will arrive too, they won't take him.."

"Nami san are you alright ? You are shaking" Brook whispered without being noticed.

And then..  
Everything escalated fast.

Sanji put a letter in her hand  
"Nami san.. Take care"

She froze  
 ** _"_** _No no no no"_  
She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming and breaking down in front of the enemy.  
Then he pushed them away, knowing that Nekomamushi was outside and they would be safe.

She screamed

"Come back, come with us, you don't have to go"

Tears quickly formed and began falling  
"I'm sorry I'm really sorry don't go"

They fell.

He turned his head back and smiled.  
"I'll be back.. I Promise"

In an instant she realised that she was losing him, she was loosing him without telling him that she Loved him.  
"Please" She screamed.

The gate closed.

This might have been the last time she saw him.  
Just thinking about it  
Made everything hurt inside of her.

"Sanji Kun !"  
She cried out with cracks in her voice.  
"But.. But I.. I .. love you"  
"I love you "  
"I love you"  
"I.. Love .. You"

No use.. he couldn't hear her, he was already gone.

Agonizing pain blinded her and she passed out.

When she opened her eyes chopper was sitting next to her.

"Nami? " Reindeer began to cry  
"Namiiii" he hugged her  
"I.. I thought you wouldn't wake up and I.. I was so afraid"

"Luffy.. I need Luffy" she murmured.

"I'm sure he will be here soon !" Chopper wiped tears  
"and we will get Sanji back"

After a while of silence he said.  
"Nami.. You really love Sanji don't you?"  
She nodded  
"I mean not as a friend but as .. As you know .." Little reindeer blushed.  
She nodded again and tried to curve a smile.

"I think he loves you too, well he repeats it all the time, and.. And we mock him and laugh at him but.. But every one of us knows how much he loves you, and I'm sure he will be back, he can't live without us and most certainly without you"

She began crying without realizing it,  
Love was painful and agonizing  
She hadn't changed her mind  
But in spite of that she still wanted it.  
Nami wanted to love and be loved.

Luffy Arrived  
Sunny set sail.

* * *

I tried to write and express Nami's feelings without making her too OOC, hope i didn't fail

anyways leave reviews, they make me more passionate to write and write ^_^

p.s another chapter is on the go and will be released earlier than One Piece Manga ^^ so you can kill some time with ff while waiting for the actual piece of gold ^^

p.s Poor Baby Sanji, hope someone kicks Jajji's and other jerk siblings asses pretty soon -_-

oh and guys even tho i extremely wanted Reiju to be a kind big sister, sadly she is a jerk-ass too -_- i can't help that BUT.. in this fic i'm writing her as the kind good ol Big sissy that everybody loves.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys !_

 _finally kept my promise and updated soon :P_

 _hope you like the chapter ^^_

 _oh and Jessica that's a tricky question :P you'll find about it at the end of this chapter hi-hi-hi-hi-hi :)_

* * *

"The scariest thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget about you"  
\- The Notebook

Sanji had no clue about how Nami missed him, how every night she fell asleep while thinking about him, how she slept in his bed to feel his scent close to her.  
He thought about her all the time, of course she would be upset at first but did she forget him already ?  
He would give everything to take a glimpse and see her, take a look at her radiant face, to hear her voice even if she was scolding him.  
But it was impossible. They were miles and miles apart, little did he knew that Nami was few days away from him.

Here he was walking through divine rose bushes to see his Fiancé, opening another pack of cigarettes to kill some time.  
He approached little hill and spotted a figure of a woman nearby, approached her slowly. She was tall almost as tall as he was. Had long light hair and was wearing chef clothes.

"Ahem Miss?"  
She turned back, blinked her wide eyes surprisingly fast.  
"I'm Sanji. Black Leg Sanji" he cleared his throat.

"Oh my"  
She blushed and put her hands on her cheeks to cover it.

Sanji got confused.  
"Is something wrong?"

"I'm .. I'm Charlotte Purrin 35th daughter of the Charlotte family and you are handsome !"

"What ?" Sanji rose his eyebrow  
"That.. was unexpected"

"I'm so so sorry" she bowed down "For being so  
Forward, That's soooo rude of me"  
She was funny and bubbly.

"No no miss" Sanji shook his hands. "I'm honored to meet you"

"I was so worried that you would look hideous and we had to spend lifetime together"

Lifetime together.. Lifetime without Nami..

Looking at Sanji's expression Purrin bowed her head  
"Sorry sorry sorry here I go being all familiar again"

"No.. Please miss don't apologize, that would make me feel very bad"

She looked at him and giggled  
"Then call me Purrin please"

"All Right" Sanji put his hands in his pockets.

"Can I ask you a favor ? Sanji?"

"Of course"

"I Really really want to talk to you, but also, I'm late to open up my Caffè, you know it's morning and people are going to work and I want to treat everyone with fresh croissants and oh my god I'm talking too much again"

"It's okay" he smiled

"So what I'm asking you is to come with me in my café, I've heard that you are a cook want to know your opinion about my cooking"

"Alright" Sanji lit his cigarette  
"Let's go"

"Great!" Purrin clapped her hands cheerfully and went ahead to lead the way.

They arrived in her café soon.

"So, do you like it?" Purrin looked at Sanji with big starry eyes.

"It's beautiful" Sanji went at stove  
"Everything seems very comfortable for a cook to do its job"

"Really? I'm so happy that you like it! My older brother built it for me"

"Well what can I say he has done a good job"

"So Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more about you.. I.. I want to know everything about you!"  
"I think I'm falling in love with you!"

Sanji rose his eyebrow

"Oh my god ! I said that aloud !" She hid her face with her hands.

Sanji smiled  
"It's okay"

"You are not annoyed with how I act?  
She picked from her hands to take a glimpse at his reaction.

"I'm not.. Well actually it's always me who annoys people" he chuckled

"How can you annoy someone?! You are so handsome and and you are a gentleman and I've heard that you are pretty strong too!"

" I don't know about handsome but Being a gentleman who protects women is my motto"

"Damn.. I'm so lucky" Purrin blushed  
"Kyaa I said it aloud again"

Sanji chuckled, Purrin seemed to be a nice person, few years ago he would have fallen head over hills in love with such a girl but not after he met Nami, not after he came to feel that unconditional love towards her.  
He would never love another, he would never enjoy being with another.  
He would never banish her from his thoughts.  
Always and forever Nami was his only one.

"Say Sanji? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He smiled "No"

"Really? Me neither! hihi" she giggled so cheerfully.

"So you've never loved someone ?"

Sanji wasn't from the lying type of the man, he was honest and always straight forward.

"Actually.. I did.. And I still do.. I'm sorry I sound like an asshole now but, Purrin you seem to be a good and kind-hearted girl.. And I don't want to lie to you.. This marriage is only happening because I want to protect those dear to me, that includes the person that I love.. I can't promise to love you, but, as my wife I'll take care of you and protect you.."

She smiled and went to him suddenly she took his hand in hers.

"Sanji I don't know what happened to you but I see pain in your eyes, and I'll do anything to take that pain away, as for loving me.. Hah I love challenges! And making you fall for me will be the greatest challenge"

Sanji seemed surprised from her words and actions, he thought she would get all teary eyed and upset from his speech.  
Her attitude reminded him of Nami and he sighed.

"Now my dear Sanji, you can go back to the island, I have a lot of cooking and baking to do, I'll see you at the castle kay?"

"All Right, later" he waved his hand and went back.

As soon as Sanji left an abnormal jelly thing slid off from the fridge

"My My Miss Purrin ! That's one handsome Fiancé you got there"

"Haha I know right?!"

"But he seems a little uninterested maybe?"

"And that's what I like the most! I will make him all mine, we will be together forever, hell I'm not letting go of such a perfect Husband material !"

"Good Luck missy! " Jelly thing secretly went ahead to report to Big Mam that everything went well with Bride and Grooms first meeting.

On his way back Sanji met Caponé.

"Oi Black leg"

"What is it you shitty Mafiosi?" Sanji grumbled.

"Your family has arrived"

"They are not my family shit head"

"You'll be living with them till the wedding"

"Fuck you and fuck them" Sanji spit his cigarette on the ground.

"Brat I would kill you, but we're gonna be brothers soon.."

* * *

Meanwhile Sunny go arrived unnoticed at one of the bays of The whole cake island.  
Everything gathered in half burnt kitchen to plan the retrieval of Sanji and Information from the phone glyph.

"First we get Sanji then I fight big Mom and whoever comes with her, then we get the phone glyph then we have a banquet and then we go back, you heard me?" Said luffy while chewing an old jerky that he found in Sanji's pantry.

"God luffy" Nami grunted.

"Luffy san that plan of yours will kill us " Said Brook.

Chopper threw another jerky to Luffy  
"Luffy we can't endanger ourselves and others as well ! Be rational"

"Why my plan is bad a?"

"Come with me you rubber maniac" Nami angrily left the room.

"What's her problem ?" Luffy followed her.

"Wait I'm coming as well !" Chopper followed them behind.

"What's this secrecy about Nami? We were having a pretty good discussion of our plan!" Captain pouted.

"Your plan Luffy ! Your plan that is absolutely going to get us caught and then killed "

"What's with you Nami?"

"Luffy ! Be reasonable and listen to Nami, please"

" I have to tell you something ! Luffy... You are my best friend and I shouldn't keep it away from you and I hope you wont judge or hate me for this?" Nami sat down

"What's wrong ? What is it Nami?"

"Luffy listen carefully, our priority is Sanji! You hear me? He is the main reason we set sail to this goddamn island, we have to save him no matter what! We can't cause a fight with big Mom at the moment, while she has Sanji! Understand? Our priority is Sanji's safety!"

"Hahahaha"

"What's so funny you ass!" Nami punched her annoying friend.

"Well, you see every time you get kidnapped or are in trouble, that's what Sanji says, that you are the priority"

Nami Sniffed and tears began to drop down on her knees

"What what? What is it? Is it me? I'm sorry, we can attack them as you decide"

Luffy shook his hands thinking he made his friend upset to cry

"Nami! You have to tell Luffy!" Chopper stood in between them.

"Luffy" sniff sniff "I" sniff sniff  
"I love Sanji kun with all my heart and he loves me too and please don't be mad that i hid it from youuu"

Luffy blushed "love love?"

Sniff sniff "Mhmm" Nami nodded.

Chopper shook his head "Nami!"

"And.. Luffy .. I'm pregnant.. I'm carrying our child Sanji's and Mine"

Now Luffy looked like a tomato  
"Howwwww Namiiiii?"

he stretched his face

"You know How" Chopper punched Luffy "now concentrate!"

"Why didn't you tell me Nami? I'm not mad, besides I love children !"

"Because.. I thought you would think of me as a burden and leave me behind while coming here"  
Nami wiped her tears.

"Of course I would leave you behind! I would never endanger a pregnant woman!"

"See?!" Nami looked on Chopper and rose her eyebrow.

"Now I can't leave you on the Sunny while sneak on the island, because it's dangerous for you! Hmm and we need Sanji's strength, we have to quietly sneak in enemy's territory! You me and chopper should go and look for Sanji, and others should follow Peckom's lead and write information from the phone-glyph! Understood?"

"Nami I think I hit him to hard, he began thinking rationally! "Chopper screamed.

Nami Smiled

"Luffy thank you..."

"You thank me when you name your child after me !"

"But what if it's a girl?"

"Shut Up Chopper! They can name a girl Luffy-ko"

"That's ridiculous" Chopper shook his head.

"No it's not! Luffy is a cool name for a baby"

Nami laughed, finally after a long time she felt relieved, she was so close to her Sanji, she would definitely no matter what make him come back to them!

* * *

 _Ta-Daaaa :P hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave reviews !_

 _who saw this coming? :D_

 _my huge inspiration for this fanfic was **SANJIAFSINCEDAYONE** from tumblr ^^ I love love love every theory that our precious blogger offers us :3 my shipper heart screams every time I read something SaNami related :P_

 _xoxoxo_

 _I'll write and upload next chapter asap ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji had three twin brothers and an older sister.

He himself was the fourth twin.

Their mother died during the childbirth, She was tall, slender woman with beautiful sky blue eyes and blonde wavy hair, sadly she was too weak and couldn't handle giving birth to quadruplets.

As soon as the doctors told her that she gave birth to four healthy baby boys she smiled and passed away.

Their father was rough and cruel man only war and chaos brought pleasure to him. Even though he loved his wife, she was his Queen. Beautiful, kind and humble, the one who always begged him to think rationally and be fair to his people.

After her death, he became crueler and the only destruction was on his mind.

He thought of his heirs as puppets who would bring more power to his kingdom.

Reiju was an only child for five years, she was living in a fairytale, she was excited when her mother told her that she would become an older sister.

But after few months her mother's health fell down drastically. And that's. When Reiju got afraid that something bad would happen and her fairytale would transform into a nightmare.

She woke up early on march 20, to hear the bad news from her nanny, that mother had passed away... But at least she had four baby brothers to care for.

At that moment she hated them all. They took the mother away.

Reiju didn't even see them for almost eight months, She could only hear them cry sometimes.

After eight months she became curious about what they looked like and requested to visit them, the monsters that killed mom and made old man forever angry on the world.

When she walked in the nursery instead of ugly evil creatures, Reiju saw four identical chubby boys smiling at her.

They looked exactly like her and their mother.

Because of that, she decided to play with them sometimes.

Day by day she became more and more attached to them and at least she came to love them all.

They were naughty children and it was impossible to tell the difference between them, except Sanji he was different both physically and personally.

He had a calm nature and was always smiling.

Even his eyebrows were curling up on the left side while Reiju's and triplets eyebrows were curling up on the right side.

By the age of four, they were terrorizing the whole castle, they were undergoing different pieces of training and exams as King of the Germa had ordered.

They were ignorant and sometimes cruel just as their father but feared and respected Reiju. Except for Sanji, he was always on his own, scavenging the surroundings of the castle, to play with the kids from the common families, Little Sanji also enjoyed to sneak in the kitchen and watch how cooks were preparing food for them.

Reiju loved him the little bit more than the others since his kind nature always reminded her of their mother.

Despite what father was asking from them, Sanji never hurt other living beings, refused to spar with his brothers, because of that they bullied him and every time father got a chance he would hurt him with harsh words.

Reiju tried to protect him, but as soon as Sanji turned 7 he sneaked out from the castle and left them, Reiju found letter underneath her pillow.

" Yo big Sis.

I'm going on an adventure, I want to see the world, and live my life as a normal human being.

I don't want to have anything with this royalty that hurts people and brings chaos to everyone. I want to see the world and live my life as a normal human. Hope you'll understand, take care and stay pretty.

Also please order the cook to secretly feed my mice in the basement, I can't take them with me.

Sanji"

After their mother's death, it was for a first time that she cried herself to sleep, hoping that his brother would at least be happy somewhere else.

After almost 10 years of no news about Sanji, she came across his picture in the newspaper, apparently, he was working as a chef on a famous floating restaurant, he was tall and handsome. She knew it was his sky blue eyes and kind smile, it was definitely her brother.

Reiju hid newspaper immediately, afraid that twins and father could also recognize Sanji and ruin everything for him.

After two years it was invertible to hide his whereabouts, Because now he was a pirate cook on the ship of famous Supernova Monkey D. Luffy, and was called Black Leg Sanji now.

Father was surprised, brothers seemed to be shocked as well, they all thought that little Sanji died stupidly somewhere while scavenging around the castle.

Now, Sanji who used to be the weakest was called the member of the Monster Trio along with his mega strong Captain who brought down one of the war lords Crocodile! And famous swordsman pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

Reiju was proud of him, she constantly checked different newspapers to read more about her brother and his crew.

Many people claimed that Strawhats weren't as cruel as government described them to be.

Once she came across Group of a tribe who told her that Strawhats saved them. They told her about a very Funny captain, reindeer Doctor, and talented cook. In that moment she knew that mom would be just as proud as she was now.

And after all these years, she was nervously walking in the halls of big mom's castle, about to see her precious baby brother.

"Hey," She had the similar yet manly voice.

"Sanji-Kun!"

She hugged him and tightened her arms around him. "Why you little rascal!"

"I've missed you Rei.." Sanji hugged her back.

"Look at you! " She sniffed. " You've grown up quite well Snooj!"

"Don't call me that" he pouted

"Yep... That's my little brother" Reiju laughed and stepped back to look at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Brother and sister finally reunited.

"I've missed you Rei" Sanji could not take off his eyes from his beloved sister

"Missed you more, Snooj! you have no idea how crazy it has been since you left"

"I kind of have an idea" Chuckled the cook.

"So, we have a very little time to talk, before others arrive, first of all, you fool! why did you get yourself into this stupid trap? I believe you are clever than that!"

"They would hurt my Nakama or my friends on Baratie, I had no choice"

Reiju pointed her finger to his nose "You always have a choice! remember that"

then she began to walk back and forward.

"at the moment we only have the one way, you bail on that wedding and go back to your Nakama!"

"I cannot... whispered Sanji with his voice stuck in his throat.

"You have to! otherwise.."

"Otherwise what? will have to live a miserable life as big mom's son in law?" he smirked ironically

"No! otherwise... your child will grow without a father!"

"What are you saying? I don't understand" Confused Sanji looked at his sister.

"Damn it Snooj.. I was not supposed to tell you, but you are acting here as a sacrificial lamb and I have no other choice but to tell you..

While traveling to get here, we met your friends, they are coming over and by the way, they don't intend to congratulate nor celebrate this wedding with you, they want to kidnap you like a virgin bride"

Reiju began to laugh.

"Those dimwits!" Sanji lighted his cigarette.

"Then I talked with the only sane person there, who appears to be your girlfriend, One she is hot and two congratulations daddy-o you got her pregnant."

"What?" Caught in a moment, cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Yeah, we talked, she is a nice person, told me that she knew about me from you, you missed me didn't you Snooj?"

His mouth still open and eyes widened Sanji nodded without answering her.

"So it appears that you two had some relationship issues and she thinks you left mostly because of that and blames herself, plus she can't express her feeling but is head over hills in love with you and let me repeat myself pregnant from you"

"Nami swan.. she.. and I.. we... will have a child" Sanji finally smiled and fell in the chair.

"I have a plan. Yonji own's me a big one, So he agreed to marry Purrin instead of you when you suddenly disappear from here"

"But what about my nakama.. and friends. Either big mom or Father is going to go after them"

"Don't worry about that, both big mom and old man are going to busy trying to destroy each other, they won't have time to chase after you, I will make sure they won't go for Baratie, and if they come after your crew believe me they don't need any protection, you guys are monsters, I mean literally monsters"

"Why are you looking at me right now? hurry! give your big sister a hug and go, if your girl arrived she should be waiting on the roof of my castle, I gave her the secret route."

"Thank you" with tears in his eyes Sanji hugged his sister.

"Go!"

"Here Rei.. take my Vivre card.. maybe you'll come and see us someday"

he took a little piece of paper from his pocket and gave her.

"Oh, I'll see you after few months after my nephew is born" Giggled Reiju.

Sanji hugged his sister once more and left the room.

quietly sneaked in Reiju's castle and run up the stairs.

with his hands trembling he opened the door, a cold breeze hit his Face.

"Nami?" he looked around.

the thought that something might have happened to her or she chose not to come, after all, scared him.

"Nami.. I'm here"

Suddenly, from behind, two loving arms hugged him. He looked behind from his shoulder and saw his favorite orange hair.

"I'm Sorry... I made you nervous" He said and sighed.

"Stupid cook" She sniffed.

"Are you alright? I... talked with Reiju"

"did she ? did she tell you?"

"Yes," Sanji smiled, then turned back and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Thank you Nami... thank you for loving me"

"Huh, who said I do, Stupid cook " She pouted.

"I know that I love you more than anything, and even if you don't admit, I feel same love from you"

She sniffed and kissed him softly.

"I missed you Sanji kun, and I will never let you go, ever again!"

"I lost my will to live when I left Zou. Nami I thought about you every day and dreamt of you every night."

"I know... " She kissed him again.

"So... this is not a right place for it but, since we finally met again since I love you and I know that you do too and since we are going to be parents soon, Will you ...

"YES," She laughed from joy.

"Well then, let's go back to home"

"Aha, Together" she murmured.

The End.

Synopsis

Thanks to Reiju's help they left Whole Cake island peacefully.

Luffy and others stole phone-glyph information from Big Mam.

Jinbe Joined the crew.

Sanji and Nami got married on Thousand Sunny.

Luffy conquered the sea, and they reached Raftel.

Nami gave birth on Raftel, to a beautiful girl, who was a striking image of her ( Just like Sanji always wanted) with curly eyebrows and freckles on her cheeks.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story ^_^ thanks for reading and leaving reviews!

I already have plotline for the next SaNami story 3

Hopefully, will write and upload soon ^^


End file.
